The recent developing of connected mobile devices such as Smartphones, tablets, connected cameras, connected music players, has seen an increase in the number of software algorithms allowing a user of a connected mobile device to retrieve additional information about his surrounding environment, such as object recognition algorithm to recognize monument in front of the user's camera, voice recognition and natural language processing for conversation key topic recognition, sound analysis for music recognition etc.
An example of such software algorithms is Shazam®. Shazam® uses a Smartphone's built-in microphone to gather a brief sample of music being played. An acoustic fingerprint is created based on the sample, and is compared against a central database for a match. If a match is found, information such as the artist, song title, and album are relayed back to the user.
The user of a connected mobile device is now able to visualize additional information on his connected mobile device. However the user is limited in the nature of the additional information displayed and in the sharing of this additional information with other users.